1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
An actuator is used in a drive such as a hard disk drive. Such an actuator includes an arm arranged rotatably with respect to a rotation shaft and a suspension board used for a magnetic head that is attached to the arm. The suspension board is a printed circuit board for positioning the magnetic head with a desired track of a magnetic disk.
The printed circuit board used as the suspension board includes a signal line pair composed of two wiring traces, for example. JP 2006-42098 A describes a high frequency printed circuit board with differential signal lines composed of two signal lines in parallel with an upper surface of a dielectric substrate formed thereon.
In recent years, lower transmission loss in the suspension board has been desired for lower power consumption of electronic equipment. The signal line pair formed in the same plane as described above increases the transmission loss.